


Golden King

by SunlightOnTop



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Badass Han Jisung, Badass Lee Felix, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Inspired by Again and Again, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Lee Felix & Bang Chan are brothers, M/M, More like soulmate, Polyamory, Smut (chap 3), dragon - Freeform, platonic jilix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTop/pseuds/SunlightOnTop
Summary: Lee Felix is the last descendants of Daenerys, and it was not something easy. Young and little freckle boy, crown on his head, blood on his hands, and in the obligation to rule. Not a kingdom. A world. He reigns alongside his best friend and brother, fighting to keep his throne.What will happened when Seo Changbin and Hwang Hyunjin tried to attack his castle ?
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Stray Kids's performance at Immortal Song, Felix's rap over Again and Again is the beginning of this!
> 
> English is not my first language, please be kind if you found errors. I hope you'll enjoy this work a lot!
> 
> Have fun!

If you want to have power in this cruel world, you need to show to people that you can take things in hand. Life is not easy and people even less, they will break you without remorse if it makes them obtain what they want. People are nasty, bad, corrupted, rotten to the core. In this world, if you want to survive, you need to fight. Fight until you are the only one on the throne. You need to show no mercy, being smart and vicious. 

Lee Felix learned that since he was a child. Being one of the last descendants of Daenerys was not something easy and it shows. Young and little freckle boy, crown on his head, blood on his hands, and in the obligation to rule. Not a kingdom. A world. 

A world with people way much worse than him with the only want to see his pretty face fall into the ground with his crown. But Lee Felix was not stupid, naive, and certainly not ready to fall. Quite the opposite, he was ready to reign, to dominate, and to climb even higher than his ancestor. 

His mother didn’t give him the name of Yongbok for nothing: he was a dragon, spitting flames like Daenerys. This doesn’t mean that this child is bad and rotten like other people. He was good, had a golden heart and fair mind. He just needed to show people that he is not some fragile baby. He will not break easily, he will not let people step on him. Never. Lee Yongbok was born to reign the world and he will. This is not a game and he is dead serious about it, dominating people like a Targaryen. 

This is why he’s on top of his castle, watching the world burning into flames. People thought that they could take his own dwelling? They can try. He is not afraid, wasn’t afraid before, and he will never be. 

He puts his hands on the cold barrier and looks at the mess of dead bodies underneath him. A bloody mess. A low and dark chuckle escape from his beautiful cherry lips, his hazel eyes burning from anger. So now, people like Seo Changbin and Hwang Hyunjin think that they can try to remove him from his position? Nice try. He will show them who rules the world, make them bow to him, and submit. Lee Felix is not someone with whom you can mess up. Him or his people. 

He feels a body against him, a delicate hand encircling his thin waist. A head found its way on his shoulder, looking at the battle underneath them with the same annoying feeling that he feels. 

The king turns softly his head towards the new arrival, meeting a pair of beautiful doe eyes, which give him an intense look, dark brown orbs burning into his own eyes. 

His soulmate is like him. A kid, a pretty kid mistaken for weak and naive but quite the opposite, if not he wouldn’t be his right-hand man. They were born to each other, a perfect and deadly combination.

“We have Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin, and the right-hand man of Seo. Lee Minho.”

Felix lets a dark smile appear on his lips. He knew that he could count on Jisung. He turns his body slowly facing his other half, eyes in eyes, understanding each other in a way that no one will ever. His hand found its way on the other man's cheek, stroking tenderly the skin with the tip of his finger. Always tender between them.

“Perfect. Now it’s time to play. They want to put the game on? No problem with me, I’m not the one who will bow. Neither you.” 

“You know, if you were not my platonic soulmate I would fuck you on the throne. You sound really sexy like that, Lix.” The king lets his tongue wet his pink lips in amusement, pushing aside his best friend. 

“We are always on the same page, Ji.” 

They give each other a last look, sharing the same need to assert their power and to dominate those people who defy them. Their fiery and bloody efforts are the result of where they stand. 

They never stopped, never showed weakness, and kept being the same strong people that they are. They are on another level and ready, the both of them, ready to show them all. This pair of soulmates will rule the world as legends.

👑

Felix was on his throne, in one of his leather pants that wrap itself around him perfectly, showing his firm thighs and other things that make people crazy. His dark red shirt shows a bit too much of his delicate and pale skin, but it’s worth it. His dark choker makes him look even more charming than usual. 

His right-hand man is not better. Same dark leather pants and silk dark shirt, harness on his chest, making more apparent his thin waist and beautiful body. He stands straight, his hand on his back, waiting patiently for what, or who, is coming. 

The king is on his throne, his legs spread open, like a sort of invitation, elbow on his firm thighs, his hazel eyes sharp, waiting for the intruders to come. The smirk on his lips shows how much he is ready to play right now. 

He is more than ready, he can feel it in his core, this need to dominate, to show people who he is. It’s burning inside him, like the fire where the three dragons of Daenerys were born. 

So when his commander, and also brother, opened the door of the throne room he couldn’t stop the big devilish smile from appearing on his lips. Just behind them, hand tied-up, messy hair, stood the three men who thought that they could make him fall. How foolish of them.

“Well, well… Did we catch cats here? Quite amusing. I heard that the Seo and Hwang were extremely good at battle. Must be a rumor…” His tone was low, provocative, he wants to test them. 

“At least we fight by ourselves, not resting into our castle like some freak.” Changbin nearly spit his words, sending to Felix a dark and hateful glare. Was he supposed to be angry? Or to shiver in fear? 

“Well, sorry Baby. I’m not one to lose time over futile cats like you.” The smile on the King's face grows wider, even more when the Seo child nearly groans in anger at him. How amusing they are. 

Observing them from head to toe makes Felix realizes that even if they are stupid, they are very good looking. The right-hand man is definitely not his style. Jisung already had eyes on him for a long time. It was just a question of time before both of them resolved things in bed. He will let his soulmate play with him, he prefers to focus on the two specimens in front of him. 

Seo Changbin is quite his type, even if the man is shorter than him. He gives this powerful vibe with his dark outfit and dark hungry eyes. Hungry for what? Power? Surely. 

But for something else too. Something about the porcelain skin that Felix decides to show today. For the way his deep voice sounded once he spoke, he saw him shiver. Or maybe for the way his eyes keep being on his cherry lips. 

He can bet the prince wants his pretty lips to be on his dick. Yeah, Seo Changbin is not indifferent at the King's charms. He can read him like a book, knowing perfectly what the other had in mind about getting power.

“I am sure you planned to fuck me right there, claiming your dominance over me before taking my crown. How original of you Seo.” 

“Everyone assumes that you are a bottom because of your face, Majesty.” Jisung is the one to speak, having loosened up his posture.

The blue-haired boy goes straight to Chan, who gives him an amusing smirk. After all, Chan being Felix's brother was used to those kinds of behavior. Changbin looks at him in anger, being cut out by the right-hand man of the King, what a shame.

“Can you move Chan-hyung? I need to take care of the cute boy behind you.” Jisung sends a low smirk to Minho, his hand on his hips, the other pushing his dark blue hair back. 

“Everyone assumes that you are a bottom too, Jisung. Why?” Felix snorts, having lost his interest in Seo's son, looking at his right-hand man back. “Oh let me think…”

“Because of his ass. Who wouldn’t give a try?” The reply comes from Minho, making the king arching a brow and letting a chuckle escape at that, knowing perfectly how Jisung will react.

“Oh? My ass?” Low and flirtatious smirk, Jisung makes his way right in front of Minho. They were so close that in one movement they could kiss. “Tell me, Minho, you were planning to give it a try right?” 

Minho smirk slowly, not intimidated by the behavior of Jisung, quite the opposite. He was known to be sassy. Lee Minho has a reputation of being a sly Scorpio, biting harshly but with finesse. Not a surprise that Changbin chooses him as a right-hand man.

“Who do you think will be the boss in this relationship… Blueberry.” Jisung smiles, taking one of his knives, getting a warning groan from Seo Changbin, and to the surprise of the three intruders, cut the tie around Minho’s wrist. 

“Now show me how much of a boss you are.” In one second, Minho reacts, gripping Jisung by his neck, ready to take the knife to kill him. 

Unfortunately for him, Jisung is not that weak and stupid. In one maneuver he takes the other by one of his wrists, almost breaking it in the process, moving his hand in his back, taking the other easily and tying him again without much effort. 

“How useless you are.” He pushes him on the ground, making him be on his knee, facing him. 

Minho’s face shows only anger and shame at this moment, even more when the delicate fingers off Jisung found their way on his chin, making him lift his head. Dark eyes meeting dark brown orbs. Jisung made him submit so easily. But Minho kept being a little rebel, sending him a glare. That was more exciting for the both of them.

“Who is the boss now, Bae?” Minho would be lying if he says that it didn’t excite him to be in this position, the same goes from Jisung. 

Felix moves at this moment, one of his hands on his hip, not missing the look that those two prince kids gave him. Poor horny things. He proceeds to go down from his throne, his walking slow and so alluring. His eyes are fixed on Changbin, like he searches to push his limits. Mocking him, reducing him into a sexual thing. The worst in all of this? 

Seo Chanbin was irreducibly and irrevocably enticed by Lee Felix. This boy was something else, he gives this vibe of purity with his doll face, sharp hazel eyes, cherry pink lips, freckles. His white-blond hair giving this image of an Angel getting from the sky to reign. And it irks him, to be allured this easily by this boy, even more when Hwang Hyunjin, known as one of the most beautiful men in this world, was next to him. 

Felix can understand why people love to talk about the Hwang beauty. It was not complicated to fall for this handsome prince. Tall, thin, dark hair hanging off on his perfect shaped face, bright plump lips, beautiful and intense dark eyes. 

What made Felix even more in trance was his mole, right under his left eye. And those body lines? The King was mesmerized by them. He will not disagree with the immense beauty of this man. Said man who seems to know it perfectly since he just seductively wet his lips while looking at him. 

Well, Seo Changbin tried to be harsh on him and now Hwang Hyunjin tries to seduce him? Are they stupid or are they really think that Lee Felix is the stupid one?

“Don’t tell me that you were thinking the same Hwang Hyunjin?” Felix arches one of his brow, looking straight into the dark eyes of Hyunjin. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say that fucking you was not one of the goals to assert my power.” Hyunjin's voice was melodious, as seductive as him. What a shame.

Felix is in front of them now, both of his hands on his hips. He tilts his head very slightly to the side, playing innocent. It works, both of the boys followed his movement of head, hungry eyes on his neck.

“Oh. Fucking to assert power? Well. I never used this method. But… since both of you were so eager to fuck me, I should do the same, right?”

Both of them froze, turning pale at the only mention of the king child fucking them into oblivion. They send each other a look, trying to process what they heard and to find an idea to escape this mess. Felix chuckles at that. How amusing it was to see this with his eyes.

“You really think I’ll fuck you to assert power? I don’t need this. I’m not someone who thinks with his dick, waiting to fuck a hole to try and show that I’m able to reign.”

“But you need a crown to reign. Where is yours then?” Hwang Hyunjin was arching one of his perfect brow to him, a low smirk on his face. Does he really think that it will affect him?

“Because you think I need a crown to assert my power? How cute of you…” Felix reaches Hyunjin’s cheek, looking almost fondly at him. The fact that Changbin found this even more alluring shouldn’t be normal right? 

“Look, Hyunjin.” Felix lets his hand travel to the Hwang prince’s hair, gripping them slowly, in a painful grip but not in a harsh way. “I’m from the royal blood. I rule this world by myself, putting everyone on their knee for me. And I don’t use stupid methods like sex or a crown. I assert my power with words and actions, not caring if people get hurt or destroyed. Do you want to have this throne? Try to get it. It’s at your own risk. But if I was you…” He proceeds to move his head, getting a low moan from Hyunjin. His lips ghosting on the dark-haired boy’s one. “I would think more smartly and stop acting like a pretty slut. You really thought that attacking my castle will make you the new king? That I would have let you win this easily? Don’t be a stupid brat Hyunjin. I may be just a child in your eyes but I’m way smarter than the both of you. Really… I won’t even lose my time to ask you to bow at me.” 

In one movement he grabs Hyunjin’s shoulder and Changbin’s arm, and with his feet, he makes them bend their knee. In one second the both of them are on the ground, on their knee, growing in pain. He grabs both of their hair, making them lift their head, looking at both of them with a devilish and powerful smirk. 

“Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin… I want the both of you. And I’m going to use you, like you wanted to use me. Sex is your way, right? I’m going to respect that. Look at you now... bowing to your king... I’m the legend from the seven kingdoms, Love.”

“What do you mean by wanting the both of us? Do you really think that we are going to obey you? And how?”

Felix snorts looking down at Changbin before crashing his lips into his, getting a yelp of surprise from the dark prince. Knowing how to use his lips, and his tongue, he moves them in a dominating way, making the Seo's son going crazy. 

It didn’t last long before he replied to the kiss, hungry, opening his mouth for more, fighting over dominance. Hyunjin could feel one of his more private parts awaken at the view in front of him. Never in his life, he saw something this hot than the King kissing Changbin. 

Felix is the one who breaks the kiss, looking into the glossy eyes of Seo Changbin, smirking again. It was so easy to reduce them to pretty dolls. Felix has already won.

“Well, like that. You wanted to use my body? I’ll use it. If you want to play this game with me, I’m more than willing to show you what your King can do in bed. In the hope that both of you know how to use your dicks. If not, I can still cut it right?” The King lets go of their hair, with a laugh. “Oh, one last thing.” 

Changbin nearly screams at a powerful smack on his ass, falling to the ground on his face, growing at the sharp pain. The King really kicked his ass like that? Soon enough, Hyunjin is on the ground too, in pain. The both of them get their asses kicked by their King and are reduced to vulgar toys. 

“That was for thinking that attacking innocent people was a good idea. Commander, you can take my news walking sex toys to another place.” 

Lee Felix walks again on his throne, sitting like the Legend that he is, looking down at his news toys in delight. He's sure that he will have a lot of things to do with them.

Once they are not in his view, he turns his head at Jisung, founding the same prideful looks. Lee Felix was born to reign over the world, Jisung by his side. And he will never stop proving to the world how powerful he is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love on you 💖


	2. Chapter II

“Can someone explain to me why those two useless princes are here? Not that I am not extremely honored by their presence…” 

Jisung was not really in his best mood. Surely not when someone disturbed his delicious night because of some major problems. But he was ready to stop his own pleasure for his precious soulmate, his King, even if he was taking the best time of his life with Lee Minho. 

Or Lee Minho and his Oh so precious, thick, and big dick. So, after coming, and not the way he wanted, to the throne room, he was not really happy to found Seo Changbin and Hwang Hyunjin there. 

The King decided to put them into an isolation cell for the moment. It was his way to punish them for their behavior. Jisung admired the calm of Felix. If it was him, it would have been a long time that those two arrogant princes would be dead. Luckily, he was not the King. 

“Calm down Ji. His Majesty asked them to be here. Beautiful marks, by the way, I was thinking that you hated when people put their marks on you?” Christopher smiles slyly, as shirtless as Jisung. The blue hair boy shushes him in a precise smack just behind the head. 

“Making the dog of the King angry after being fucked like a slut is my favorite thing now…” Says Changbin, his arms crossed on his chest with his sly smile.

Jisung arches a brow at this. He wasn’t the type of boy to let someone disrespect him this much. Prince or not, he wasn’t superior in any way to him. If the King of the Seven Kingdom is able to apologize, Seo Changbin could do the same. Or maybe Jisung is too hopeful in Humanity.

He was ready to give him a good reason to insult him until the door of the throne room opens. The King was standing proudly, in a simple black pants and white long shirt. His white-blond hair was messy. It didn’t change the fact that Lee Felix was good looking. This boy was a real invitation to luxury. 

Changbin couldn’t tear his eyes away from the King. And it was bothering him. He’s not the type of man to thirst over every cute person he could see. Only once in his life, he was seduced by someone. And that person was next to him, Hwang Hyunjin. 

“Insult my right-hand man of a slut or dog once more and I’m gonna slice your dick Seo Changbin.” Felix doesn’t even spare him a glance, ignoring his whole person.

Yet, he looks directly into Hyunjin's sinful eyes. The Hwang Prince gulps at the beautiful hazel orbs of the Golden King. It was hard to not fall into those beautiful eyes, full of stars. Felix smiles sweetly, caging the Hyunjin in his chair. And he doesn’t like that. He never was a prey in his life. 

“Love, Love, Love… Can you stop giving me those eyes? It makes me want to fuck your mouth.” Felix smirks, smile teasing.

He forces Hyunjin to open his legs, his knee founding its way close to a very interesting part of his body. The breath of the Hwang Prince got caught in his throat, his eyes not missing the way Felix’s lips got glossier and redder with time. Those delicious, luxurious, beautiful cherry lips. How can he make his private part go on fire by only existing? 

“I’ll prefer the opposite, your Highness.” They can be both to play this game, Hyunjin will not give the pleasure to the blond man to win that easily. 

It seems to be what Felix researches. He gives to the dark-haired prince a beautiful smile. He could even see a light of interest glowing in his beautiful hazel eyes. Felix loves when people resist him, he wasn’t used to docile one. He likes to fight for dominance, even in bed.

“I take this into consideration…” The Golden King grew closer to him, close to the point where their breaths are mixed together. “If you tell me how many people your father sent to rescue you.”

The eyes of the King were hypnotizing, his voice sounded like honey to his ears. His whole self was a temptation, and Hyunjin felt weak and pliant under those eyes. It was like Felix bewitched him. He could tell him his worst secrets if the blond asked him. 

“500 000 people. By boat.” He already hated himself, biting his lips to have succumbed this easily. 

“Damn Jinnie?!” Changbin groans, devastated by the weakness of the other prince.

At one point, Hyunjin understands that the King was way more dangerous than what he thought. Because he lets slip the information with so much ease that it makes him scared of what he is capable of doing later. Even more if the King has those lips around his dick. 

“Good boy…” Felix says, straighten up and face his commander and right-hand man, hazel eyes sharp and bright. “Time to put a show for some intruders.”

  
  


👑

  
  


“Why did you bring us here for fuck sake…” Changbin groans, being tied up again, on his knee, and on the dirty ground of a cliff. 

Hyunjin is next to him, in the same state. They are not trying to act courageous this time, because they can be thrown from the cliff easily. He doesn’t know what Felix plans to do, but he can say it’s not something funny by the tension that emanates from his men. And by his men, he means the whole Seo’s army. 

Jisung and Christopher are extremely calm. They are waiting casually on one side whereas Hyunjin’s father and men are on the other, radiating irritation. And maybe a little bit of fear. Everyone knows that Lee Felix’s army is not a joke. Even if most of the other Princes can underestimate the King. 

It was well-known in the whole world that Han Jisung was extremely good at fighting. Alongside Chan, the Commander, he could bring down a whole army by his brain and his knowledge. Those two were feared by every sane man. Changbin was more afraid of them than Felix, at first.

“Shut up and see. You will have a boner from the view.” Jisung puts one of his hands on his shoulder, having this annoying smirk on his lips.

Changbin wanted to roll up his eyes, trying to not groan. He was waiting for Felix to appear. He heard them talking about his apparition. It was rare that the King met intruders out of his Castle.

A lot of people thought that Felix was afraid and scared. A bratty King unable to fight despite his Targaryen’s genes. How many times Changbin and Hyunjin heard about the bravery of Daenerys and her story. Still, rumor says that Lee Felix was a little boy, hiding behind his men. But they know it was false.

Once the King decided to make his apparition, everyone began to groan at him. He is still in the same clothes as earlier, except that his shirt is tidy up in his pants and he wears a pretty golden wet around his waist. Still no crown. 

“Give us our child, Prince Felix. We have our men on those boats, ready to take your castle and your people!” Hyunjin’s father was angry and mostly out of control. 

It was not a surprise. The Hwang were known for their beauty, but also for their fierce character. Maybe this was the reason for their good relationship with the Seo. Both of those families could be seen as the descendants of Wrath. 

“You see, I prefer when people address me as King, since I am the King of the seven Kingdom.” Felix’s smile is always annoying since he seems so genuine. Does he even get angry?

“You will never be a King. You are just a poor child! Give up now. It’s useless to fight, you will only lose.” Screams Changbin’s father. 

It only gets Felix to roll up his eyes and to look at the horizon. He seems so ethereal, hair moving slowly with the wind, the sunrise making his pale skin shining beautifully. His hazel eyes looked like two gold pearls. 

How can someone be this beautiful, this innocent yet being one of the most dangerous and dominating people in this world? Changbin regrets having underestimated Felix. This boy seems weak, but he is way much stronger than his looks. And he seems ready to prove everyone wrong. 

“Well…” Felix looks once more at the sky, a little peaceful and teasing smile on his lips. “I’m just at the beginning of my reign.” 

An animalistic scream cut the tension, making all head turnover the sky. Everyone was amazed by what they were seeing, screaming in horror and fear. In the sky, a gigantic golden dragon was flying. He was immense and seemed ready to destroy all of them. It was the royal dragon, the dragon of the King. 

They never saw this creature in their short life. Changbin could remember his mother telling him stories about the King having a Dragon. They all think they were dead after Daenerys. But they were wrong, and surely not prepared for the beauty and the danger of this creature. 

The Dragon flies around them, going on the ground in a graceful move. Changbin and Hyunjin were frozen, not understanding how it was possible. Jisung and Chan seem not concerned at all, like they were used to it. Felix was just next to the Dragon, standing still like everything was normal. 

“I will not give you your sons. I’m the King and my reign will not be over until I’m dead.” Someone makes a bold move to try hurting the Dragon and Felix, resulting simply to make the dragon angrier. 

“Hei.” The Dragon turns his eyes on Felix, waiting for an order. Felix’s face breathes superiority and dominance, his sharp eyes never leaving the father’s one. His deep and low voice is even more stronger and intimidating than ever. “Dracarys.” 

Changbin could feel shivers running in his whole skin. That voice, that language, those eyes. It makes him feel so much emotion at the same time. He feels his throat contracting at the view of the dragon’s flames and how Felix doesn’t bulge, like he can’t be burnt. 

Now, he understands why Felix never lost his position and why people call him the King. He wasn’t only a smart boy, able to play with words and mind. He was also a powerful warrior, able to control a Dragon. 

“You are stupid, all of you. You have a boat ? I have a Dragon. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have more important things to do.” Felix makes a sign to his dragon, who flies away, before walking casually to the end of the cliff and jumping. 

“Damn every time he does that my heart jumps.” Christopher groans, a hand on his chest. 

“That’s why you are not the King, Hyung. You are way too fragile for that.” Jisung says, amused by the whole situation. 

“Your King jumped from a fucking cliff and it’s who you react?!” Changbin looks at them, disbelief in his eyes, not understanding the way they can be so unbothered. 

“Shut up and admire Seo. Do you really think I’m going to let my King die? Do you really think he could even die this easily?” Changbin wants to rip that smirk of Jisung’s face.

A little part of him was afraid. Did Felix really jump? How is he going to stay alive? His brain isn’t able to function properly. And he doesn’t know why. Because it’s just Lee Felix, it’s not his friend, not his lover. He shouldn’t react like this.

“Bin… Just… Look.” Hyunjin nudges him in a slow breath, fixing the sky with so much admiration. “I think I am falling in love.”

Changbin follows the Hwang Prince’s eyes, his breath getting caught in his throat at the view. Felix was on his Dragon, flying with him. And he was burning every boat. The sun was just setting, making Hei and him sparkling. Everything seems golden, even the flames.

“Yeah… me too…” Changbin almost whispered, still amazed by Felix.

They were completely and utterly screwed under the many charms of Lee Felix. This boy was more than an innocent and pure beauty. He was born to reign, to dominate. And maybe, Seo Changbin and Hwang Hyunjin were born to serve him. 

Lee Felix was the King of the seven kingdoms, a Legend with a Golden Dragon. And they were ready to give up their freedom to be alongside their King. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love on you guys 💖


	3. Chatper III

Changbin feels so dizzy. It’s been so long since he was pushed on edge, over and over. Sweat was dripping over his beautiful and toned body while his belly kept contracting painfully. He pulls at the ribbon which tied him up on the bed, in the hope to break it. 

He wasn’t used to that kind of torture. Most of the time, he was the one to torture people in bed. Another wave of pleasure hit him, making him groan painfully and arching his back. He closes his eyes, his breath ragged. 

He needs to touch, he is so desperate for it. He grits his teeth, a loud moan escaping his throat again. He was so close but once more before releasing, a small hand is wrapped at the base of his dick making his orgasm dry. 

He pulls violently at the ribbon again, opening his eyes to see the beautiful face of the King. Felix seems to enjoy this way too much, a small and delicate smile on his beautiful lips. They're still red and swollen from their previous kisses.

He didn't expect the King to bring him to his bed. He knows for a fact that Hyunjin already gives himself to Felix. It didn't really bother him, after all, he could only understand him. But still, being on the golden sheet of the King, at his mercy. Changbin doesn't like that.

“Dammit. I can’t wait for more. Use me as you want but let me cum…” Changbin lets out between girth teeth, already ashamed to ask.

“You can’t bear another orgasm? It’s only been the third time Baby…” This deep and low voice makes him shiver, a grunt escapes his lips.

“Please.” He was looking into these beautiful hazel eyes, not breaking the contact.

Felix moves graciously around his legs. He straddles his hips in a seductive movement, making him gulp. He puts his two small hands on his chest, topping him with so much dominance. 

A sexy smirk decorates his angelic features, his hands tracing their way on his burning skin, around his arms, bending himself more and more, his face so close to his. Once they are only a mere inch apart, Felix stopped himself, contemplating the man underneath him. 

Changbin's heart was beating so fast. Felix's beauty was inhuman, to the point where Changbin could only look at him for the rest of his life. But right now, he wanted to have the King around his dick and nothing more. 

“Now, let me see how you can take things in your own hand.” Changbin arches a brow, confused, until he feels the ribbon on his hands being cut.

This King was so confident that he let his enemy be free? Seo's son could kill him in two minutes. Wrapping those hands around the beautiful white neck of the King could be so easy. Damn, this was way too hot for Changbin. 

He doesn’t lose his time, fucking every bit of sanity in his brain, wrapping one of his arms around the thin waist of Felix. His right hand grips the King’s hair, pulling them slightly. The hands-on his chest grip his skin tighter, a beautiful moan escaping the lips of the King. 

He crashed his lips against the blond’s one in a fiery kiss. He was hungry, so much hungry for this sinful mouth that brings him to paradise more than once. They were kissing like it was the last time, tongues fighting over dominance, exploring each other with passion and envy. 

The dark-haired boy presses himself against the King more. The urge to feel the skin of Felix was too strong. His hands found his ass, making him roll his hips against his sensitive cock, a low and deep groan escaping both of their mouths. 

In a precise move, he changes their position, being the one on top, his mouth founding its way on the other neck. He didn't lose his time to bite, like every bit of skin that he can see. Hearing the soft moans of pleasure from the King was enough to drive him crazy. 

The King was already wet and prepared, even easier for him. Even if he wanted to have control, he would never hurt someone in bed. Only hurting into a pleasurable way. He presses himself just at Felix’s ass, the tip of his cock brushing against his hole.

“What are you waiting for? My orders?” Changbin wants to rip off that arrogant smile from the other mouth. 

And he does that. He pushes himself in one way into Felix's hole, moaning loudly at the hotness and the tightness of his ass. He is obligated to not move, feeling too dizzy and so sensitive already. He was so well-prepared that it was easy to enter him.

Changbin was even more mesmerized by the way Felix's expression changed to one of pure bliss, his mouth slightly open and his eyes half-closed. His breathing was erratic already, and he could see the light shiver of pleasure. 

“Damn. Having the King underneath me, ready to take my cock, what a pleasure…” Changbin feels so dominant, so powerful in that position.

“I know right… I enjoy even more being fucked if you really want to know.” The King only opens slowly his eyes, smiling softly. 

“Is that possible for you to be angry or upset?” Changbin groans, not knowing what he should do to rip off this attitude of his.

“Not really Baby…” Felix puts his hands on the other face, brushing one dark hair from his forehead. “God, you are hot.” 

The compliment shouldn’t make his heart beat faster, shouldn’t make him want to kiss him. To escape this feeling, the dark prince makes a fast and powerful move of hips, making the King’s back arching in pleasure. Now he can begin to have his fun. 

He kept his movement in a strong and harsh way, gripping Felix’s hips in a strong embrace with one of his hands. The other is holding one of his hands, their fingers intertwined into an intimate gesture. All his anger, all his wants, all his hate, or whatever feeling he has, he gives them into his hips. Making the King screams and begs again and again. 

It brings so much power in him. He felt so powerful, on top of the blond boy. He's the one controlling everything. He could bend the King the way he wants, making him beg again and again. He doesn’t want to stop. Even if he can feel himself being so close. He doesn’t want to cum first either. He takes things in hand, literally, jerking off the King. 

Soon enough, Felix lets out a loud and high scream of pleasure, a mixture of Korean and English. His hazel eyes are big and glossy, his habitual pink lips are red and his golden hair is in a beautiful mess of sex. 

Changbin loses himself in the sigh, cuming hard and fast in the King’s hole. His vision blacked out for a moment, letting himself fall on the King's body. Once he caught his breath again, he rolled up, being next to Felix, his mind blank. 

“Can I ask you one question?” He gets a chuckle from Felix, making him turn to see the golden boy. 

“You already did… but go on.” Felix is looking at him, his hazel eyes brighter than usual, a soft smile on his lips. 

“Why did you beg at the end?” Felix blinks, turning his whole body to Changbin, facing him. 

“You mean when I begged you to not stop to fuck me?” Once he gets a nod from the prince, Felix arched a brow. “I just didn’t want you to stop.” 

Changbin furrows his eyebrows, groaning in annoyance at this answer. He doesn't understand that way of thinking. He shouldn't beg as the King. But it doesn’t stop him from touching the King’s cheeks, tracing the freckles. Why was he so soft?

“I don’t understand how you can beg this easily.” Changbin, still focused on the freckles, stroke softly the skin of the King. 

Felix laughs and it makes things to Changbin's heart. It seems like the King has a way to disturb his poor heart. That laugh is a real and sincere one. He never heard him laughing like this. Lee Felix is more than beautiful and exceptional. 

“Well… it’s because begging is not a weakness for me. In bed, I mean. I love sex, it doesn’t mean I’m weak.” Felix is still smiling softly, looking right at him again. 

“So why did you make me beg then?” Changbin is not even angry, at this point. Just curious and confused. 

“Because it’s a weakness for you, Baby. I just wanted to make you learn something. I can be one of the most powerful men and still enjoy asking someone to make me cum.” He moves again, wrapping one of his legs around Changbin’s waist, getting himself on top of the boy. 

“Even Hyunjin begs easily in bed.”

“Wait.” His hands found their way around the King’s waist, frowning. “You fucked Jinnie?”

“No, Baby. I know that you are the only one who fucks him.” Felix gives him a knowing smile, getting himself comfortable, resting himself on the other chest, still looking at his eyes. 

“Damn. You get the both of us so easily. King or not you are not human.” The dark prince groans, moving the tip of his thumbs on the hips of Felix. 

“I am. It’s just that I’m very charming…” He flashes him a smile, tracing patterns on his chest. "Wanna know something interesting?" 

"Always." Changbin looks at him, admiring the relaxing expression on the freckled boy's face. 

Felix smiles, not talking for a while, just enjoying being able to touch Changbin's skin. After a moment, he sighs softly, planting his hazel eyes into the dark orbs of the boy under him. He keeps his smile, biting softly his lips, like he was not so sure about what to say. 

"I was raised in the idea that, as a Targaryen, I would be a good King. People always told me stories of my ancestors, especially of Daenerys. I suppose it's the same stories that you heard... But with time, I understand that everything was a lie." Felix looks at him again, eyes sharper.

"What do you mean? That Daenerys wasn't a good and respected Queen?" Changbin arches a brow, interested. 

"She was. It's just that my other ancestors were known to be crazy, Changbin. So, why would I be a good King if some Targaryen were crazy? I never get that. People turn History into what they want. That's why I hate when people used genes and History to explain things. Same goes for superiority..."

"That's why you hate us so much. We were raised with the idea of us being superior, because of our blood." Changbin begins to realize more things, now. 

"I never hated you or Hyunjin. I was angry, for you to attack me, angry that people think they can destroy the lives of innocent people to get power..." Felix gets back to tracing patterns on Changbin's chest, sighing. 

"Isn't it a bit easy for you to say that? After all, you're the King because of your blood. You didn't fight like Jisung did for his position." Changbin is impressed by his calmness, he doesn't sound harsh for once in his life. 

"You're right about something." Felix looks at him, nodding. "I had it easier than Ji. But I fight for being the King I am. When people tell me I'm a good King because I'm a Targaryen, I always answer that it's false. I'm a good King because I learned to be one. I made a lot of mistakes and did my best to learn from them. I listened to people I could trust, I tried to be humble. I'm a good King because of myself, not of my family. And if you look closely..." Felix was cut, Changbin cupping his face with one of his hands.

"You never used your family name to explain your position of King. I never heard you say you were a King because you're a Targaryen." He melts, seeing hazel orbs sparkling under the light of the candle and the moon.

"Exactly. And I will never. Christopher should have been the King, by age and tradition. But he didn't want to, he prefers to be closer to our citizens. Share things with them. Being more... free. I could understand." Felix was smiling, mentioning his older brother.

"And you? Did you want to be the King? Because I can replace you if it's too much..." He teases him, wanting to hear that beautiful laugh again.

"Yes. Yes, I wanted and no, Changbin. Even if you seem to not be that stupid to reign, I will not let you my throne." Felix laughs, sounding so beautiful. 

It was weird, to be this close to him. He never thought that he would share something like that with Felix. Even more when they can properly have a conversation, without screaming or being angry. Sharing their ideas. 

Changbin was only used to do it with Hyunjin and Minho. Even if the latter was a real tease, every time, making it hard to have a serious conversation with him. But Changbin appreciates him a lot.

"Well. I tried." Changbin smirks, sighing softly. "Now I begin to have some respect for you."

"Oh so now I deserve your respect? Bold of you Seo Changbin, didn't know that talking and sucking your dick would help..." Felix's smirk was back, his eyes shining with amusement until Changbin brought his face closer to him, grabbing him by his neck.

“Shut up and kiss me, Baby boy.” His tone was soft, but still firm, the same glint of amusement into his eyes. 

“I can take orders too…” Felix whispered against his lips, looking right at him.

Changbin wets his lips just before kissing him. It was less hungry than previously, but still full of passion and want. He makes them roll, finding his place on top once more, leaving both of them breathless and ready for another dance in the sheet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love on you guys 💖


	4. Chapter IV

Changbin was out of breath, looking desperately for Hyunjin who was just behind him, in the same state. The castle was attacked once more by other people, letting all of them in a surprise mess. 

It wasn't the first time that it happened. A lot of people were against Felix as the King. Since the previous Queen died, everyone was hoping to have the Throne for themself. It was even easier since Felix was young and seen as a naive child. 

However, he showed people that it wouldn't be easy to have his throne. And since then, a lot of people and families from the seven Kingdoms were trying to get through him and his power. Changbin regrets to not have thought of discussing strategy with the King. They could have been great friends. But well, without his stupid idea he wouldn't have been in the King's bed, neither Hyunjin. 

Coming back to the present situation, Christopher was the one to take them out of their prison. In the middle of the night, the Commander wakes them up, giving them their favorite weapons. After all, they were able to fight and can be useful. So, for the past hours, they kept fighting for their life. 

It was a mess, Felix has ordered soldiers everywhere in the city to protect his people. In consequence, the Castle isn't well protected. The main goal was to have the King after all. And Changbin or Hyunjin have no idea where Felix is, Christopher said nothing.

He was also worried about Minho. He knows for a fact that his right-hand man wasn't in his prison. Most of the time, he was in Jisung's room. Hyunjin even complained about it to Felix, asking to be more often in the King's bed. Their golden boy only teased and smiled at that. 

Now they were safe on their way to the throne room. They can hear from here the anger of Hei, Felix’s dragon, who burnt the entirety of the opposition from outside the castle. Hyunjin almost jumped when he saw the immense figure of the Dragon.

Changbin asks himself if Felix is safe, in the throne door, or if he was on his dragon. Either way, he was afraid, and he knows Hyunjin is too by the way he kept looking everywhere, asking Christopher where the King. They are both gone for him, even if they will not admit it. 

“I don’t know, I'm not sure. We need to go to the throne room. We're always working like this, fight, and once you're done go to the throne room. If he is not here…” The commander of the golden king didn’t finish his sentence, emotion caught up in his throat. 

The three of them look at each other, hope lingering in their eyes and heart. Felix was sunshine, even for Changbin and Hyunjin. They get to know him better, and they're soft for this kind and beautiful boy. They know how much Chan loves his brother, their relationship isn't false or based on rivalry. 

They almost run, paying attention to their surroundings. Even if they killed a lot of men, they know they're still people in the castle. Once they are in front of the door, they find Minho who just came back from one of the other rooms. 

Changbin takes him in his arms, glad that his right-hand man is still alive. It's like he can breathe again, holding him firmly against his chest. Hyunjin joins the hug, also scared for his friend's life. Minho pat their shoulder, smiling slightly at their affection.

“I don’t know where Sungie is… Last time I saw him, he screamed something about founding his soulmate?” Minho sends a desperate look at Christopher, who just shrugs.

“My brother. Will be too long to explain, not my place either. Now we go. Be prepared…” They all nod, tension in their whole body, ready to give their last strength to fight the enemy. 

Christopher is the first one to open the door, the other joining him by each side, in a combat mode but are fast stopped by the view of the room. Dead bodies everywhere, blood on the ground, the smell was awful. Their hearts stop, scared to find the King or his right-hand man dead. But they were wrong, so wrong.

Jisung was standing in the center. He was in one of his favorite white shirts, which is now red and soaked from the blood. His hair and face were bloody too, but from his appearance, it wasn't his. The boy seems perfectly fine, a little breathless, but standing perfectly. In a perfect and precise movement, he slices the throat of a man with ease.

“69! Beat this record Majesty and I’m going to kiss Hei!” Jisung proudly says, a cocky smile on his lips. 

“Bold of you to assume that Hei will let you kiss him, Ji.” Felix was just behind Jisung, walking casually. 

Felix wasn't known to be a good fighter. At least, it's the rumor. But he was a very good archer. The King has his equipment behind his back, and knives around his belt. Hyunjin has a weak spot for archers. And for the King.

His golden hair was messy and bloody. He was into one of his golden flannel shirts, looking way too innocent for this world. It was like looking at a child covered in blood. But he wasn't, he was far away from being innocent or weak.

His eyes show the opposite. Sharp eyes and devilish smile on point, the King throws a knife at someone who was just meters away from Jisung. The knife hit the man in the head, making him fall loudly on the ground. Jisung casually looks behind him, touching the dead body with his feet.

"I think it's your last one, Majesty. So, 69 too, right?" Jisung couldn't stop his teasing grin, arching a brow cockily.

"Indeed." Felix almost pouts, before turning to the entree where the four of them were still standing.

Their golden boy looks behind them, facial expression neutral. In one smooth and precise movement, he gets one of his favorite golden arrows. He was fast, precise, it shows that it's not his first time. Then, he points right at the four of them.

“Love, Baby, don’t move.” The two of them stand still, frozen, not understanding what the King wants, giving each other a look. Felix then fires his arrow which makes its way perfectly between Changbin and Hyunjin. “70! I win!”

Changbin and Hyunjin blink, looking at each other. For one second they feared for their life. Hyunjin could feel his legs going jelly, to the point where he needs to lean on the smaller boy.

Minho sighs longly, one hand over his heart, muttering how much he was scared. The two princes look at an extremely happy Felix, who jumps into his brother's embrace like a koala, snuggling into him. 

They never saw him like this, so natural and innocent, so young. They feel even worse when they realize how happy the boy is by winning over an attack. It shouldn't have been like this, he shouldn't be happy over things like that.

But unfortunately, it wasn't the first time that this happened. Changbin and Hyunjin were pretty safe, in their castle. They never get attacked, they never felt the fear of being awake in the middle of the night because someone wanted to kill you. 

Hyunjin feels bad, looking at that soft boy hugging his brother. He could see the relief into those hazel eyes. He could see the way Felix held Chan, like he was afraid to lose him. Chan wasn't better, they know how afraid he was for his precious little brother. 

“Damn Lix… One point. One fucking point. Now I have to kiss your fucking dragon.” Jisung throws his knife away, crossing his arms on his chest.

Felix didn't bulge from his brother's embrace, looking at Jisung with a smile. He didn't hold back his laugh either, making Jisung frowning his eyes and pouting cutely at his best friend. 

“YAH! HAN JISUNG YOU BRAT! How am I supposed to survive if you do bet like this?!” Minho screamed, eyebrows furrow, walking over the right-hand man of the King, going to smack him behind the head. “I’m going to have a heart attack because of you! Look at you, you have blood everywhere!”

Jisung's eyes were bigger, because of the surprise. But they all could see the soft glint into those warm brown eyes. He smiles softly, before It results in Jisung, teasing Minho. Eventually, it leads him to grip Jisung's neck and to kiss him roughly. 

Changbin fainted with a gagging sound, not looking at the make-out session between those two. Hyunjin wasn't ashamed to look openly at them, arching a brow and clapping once he saw a tongue going into a mouth. 

“... Binnie, since when Minho takes care of other people than us?” Hyunjin throws him a confused look. 

Changbin just shrugs, patting Hyunjin on the back. He doesn't know what is going on between Jisung and Minho, but it's probably something more than just casual sex. it seems to be close to what Changbin experiment with Hyunjin, something stronger. Something that you can call love.

He turns his attention on Christopher, who is scolding his younger brother and King, squishing his cheeks and pampering him with a kiss, resulting in a giggling Felix. His heart jumped off his chest, fondness taking his whole being. 

How can someone like Felix be this powerful, dominating, confident, mature, hot, and still being a cute kid? It makes him smile. To see Felix not being destroyed by his power and his position. It could be easy to forget happiness and joy. But not Felix. Felix appreciates small things, small attention.

Changbin thinks that being close to his brother must be one of the last strings that keep him grounded and sane. Being loved, cherished by people always helps. It's the most healthy love ever, someone that cares for you but will not hesitate to put you at your place.

Hyunjin is in the same state, confused about the whole person of Lee Felix. He was the first one to grow closer to the young boy. It wasn't complicated. Both of them shared the same clingy behavior, a sort of delicateness into their gestures.

It wasn't complicated for Felix to turn Hyunjin into a sweet boy, making him listen. The Hwang prince is a kind boy, he's weak for cute things and cute people. He was never ashamed to show respect when someone deserved to win it. And Felix showed him many times how he deserved to be respected.

It was also easier for the beautiful prince, to share things, to discuss with the younger. How many nights they spend, cuddling after sex, to talk. Sharing whispers about their childhood, their way of thinking. Felix embraced him softly once he broke down because of the pressure of his father. 

Hyunjin was glad to find someone other than Changbin to share his fear and suffer. Being the child of a powerful man wasn't easy. He was too sensitive sometimes to bear with the pressure, and always needed someone to lean on. And Felix was there, opening his arms. Listening. Not judging.

That's why Hyunjin fell in love with him the first. It wasn't complicated at all. Everything was easy with Felix. He just needed to look into those beautiful hazel eyes, to share a soft smile with each other. 

Changbin takes more time. To realize. He was scared, probably, to fall for his enemy. But they weren't anymore, it was something more. And he is sure of one thing. When Felix looks at them and sends them a beautiful and sunshine smile, he is definitely in love with the Golden King.

👑

Two days later, they were in the throne room. It was the time to judge those people who attacked the castle of the King. Maybe as a reward, Changbin and Hyunjin weren't in their prison anymore. Felix even asked them to be there, with him.

Minho was also free of his prison. Not like he was there a lot, being most of the time alongside Jisung. It seems that the two of them grow even closer, to the point where Felix takes the time to talk with Minho. He warned him about not hurting his soulmate if he wants to live.

Felix rivets an entire golden attire, shining more than the sun. His crown was on his head, decorated with beautiful golden, diamonds, and ruby everywhere. He was ethereal, like this. Even if Changbin prefers the image of him riding his Dragon.

Jisung is next to him, on his right while Christopher is on his left. They stand proud, waiting for the order of the King. Each of them is wearing golden clothes, but with a touch of black for Christopher and a touch of blue for Jisung. 

Hyunjin and Changbin were both on the left of the King. To their surprise, Felix let them the choice to wear the clothes of their house. Changbin appreciates the gesture, not liking to wear something else. It was like he belonged to someone else, and he didn't like the idea.

Felix was sitting on his throne, looking bored at the speech of the people they received. His eyes were sharp, making some of the men look down in submission. It makes Changbin snots, to see them submit this easily. Until Felix sent him a glare. 

The door opened on Minho. He was discreet, as always, moving gracefully like a cat until he reaches Jisung's side. Felix spares a glare at Minho, he moves his hands for him to approach the throne. Jisung sends a scolding glare at Minho, who just smiles speechlessly at him. 

The cat boy moves, still graciously, to stand just next to Felix on the right side. The King looks at him expectantly, showing with his gaze the inside of Minho clothes. Changbin arches a brow, thinking for a second that Felix asked to see what was  _ underneath _ . 

Minho smirks, before opening slowly his shirt. A small had popped out of the clothing, revealing two warm hazel eyes. Changbin was surprised to see the cute face of the little animal, who struggled to get out of Minho's clothing.

His right-hand man takes him with delicate hands, the small kitten fitting perfectly. He hands it to the King, who opened his hands. It was a cute and little cat with brown, orange, and white colors over himself. The small kitten didn't fight at all, looking with interest at the King's face.

Changbin tries hard to not smile. Felix’s expression who was serious and bored transformed into something extremely cute and innocent. The boy took carefully the cat on his lap, petting it sweetly. It was adorable to see them together.

Everyone was surprised and confused, looking almost upset over the lack of interest of their King. Christopher urges them to continue, glaring at them. Felix doesn’t care, continuing to pet the cat, getting soft purr from the small creature. 

Once the men stopped talking, Felix gave them one of his most genuine smiles, looking so innocent and cute. Something that Hyunjin didn't like, he wanted them to be the only ones able to see that expression, that side of Felix.

“Well, it's bad to have tried to kill me… Oh my God, please look at this cutie! He is wonderful Minho, thank you.” He coos at the cat before looking at the men, still sunshine smiles on his lips. “In the name of Lee Felix, King of the seven Kingdom, Golden Dragon, all of you will be punished for your actions. You are going to die. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to found a name for this cute calico kitten.” 

The King stands from his throne, not giving a glance to the rest of them. Holding the calico cat, he walked out of the Throne's door, a peaceful smile on his lips. Changbin chuckles, impressed by his behavior.

Lee Felix was the cutest and wonderful human ever but still a powerful king who can make a death sentence with a beautiful smile. Something that both Hyunjin and Changbin will keep in mind.

👑

"What do you think of Lix?" Changbin was leaning on the whale of the pavilion of the garden, arms crossed. 

He was looking at Felix, who is sitting on the grass, his golden attire long forgotten. He was only wearing a white shirt and pants, playing with the little kitten. Hyunjin was almost asleep next to him, his head touching the thighs of the King. 

Changbin loves to watch them, they seem so peaceful together. It wasn't the King and the Hwang prince. It was just Felix and Hyunjin, appreciating their present, living their life the best they can. He could kill to see them smile like this.

"And why not Binnie then? What do you think, Prince Seo?" Felix answers him teasingly, biting softly his lips.

"I'm just saying that Lix is fitting him, he's cute." Changbin almost blushes at his own words, looking away.

"I take that as a compliment." Felix chuckles, before looking at the kitten again, staying silent for a moment. "And you, Prince Hwang. What do you think?" 

"Sunlight." Hyunjin nuzzles on the thighs of the King, not opening his eyes. 

Changbin turns to him, mouth slightly opened. It was fitting, when you look at the kitten. Those hazel orbs radiate sunshine energy, and it makes Felix even happier. Felix was like the sun, shining brightly in every circumstance. 

"That's cute. But why Sunlight?" Felix smiles softly, looking at Hyunjin.

The Hwang Prince opens his eyes, looking straight at their King. He smiles softly, using his hands to stroke one of the King's cheeks. He stands slowly, using his elbow to keep him ground. Like this, he was so close to Felix's face.

"Because he makes our sun shine brighter, Majesty." Changbin wanted to laugh at the charming words of Hyunjin.

Felix's breath gets caught away by the dark eyes of the prince and his words. For the first time, he was out of breath and words. Hyunjin makes his heart beat in a very distinct way, making him blush slightly.

Changbin admires the beautiful pink color that was decorating Felix's cheeks, feeling his heart beating faster. That view was beautiful, maybe even more than Felix on his dragon or his bed, moaning. He couldn't stop his smile.

However, the King expression turned neutral again. He only chuckles, taking the kitten with him and standing. Changbin could feel something was off, like Felix was trying to stop his emotions to work. 

Hyunjin sends him a look, understanding the same thing. Yet, no one of them tried something. They couldn't risk to make their King angry, or to create a fight. Changbin prefers to observe him, before doing anything.

"Sunlight it is. If you excuse me, I have work." Felix gave them a small movement of his head, turning away.

Changbin sighs loudly, letting himself fall next to Hyunjin. It seems that their King wasn't fond of sweet words. Or maybe it was something deeper ? Only time could answer them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love on you guys 💖


	5. Chapter V

Changbin lets himself relax into the bed, breathing erratically and out of control. His eyes were half-opened and his body sweaty from the previous hot course. He needed to close his eyes, trying to get a proper breath.

Next to him, land on his tummy, showing the perfection of his body, is the Golden King of the seven kingdoms. His golden hair was messy, his lips swollen and red. A beautiful pink color was decorating his cheeks. His breathing was as erratic as his. 

“Damn this was the best sex I ever had in my whole existence…” Grumbles another voice, next to the king. 

Hwang Hyunjin was still fresh from the previous dance in the sheet. He was just next to Felix, on his elbow, looking at them with a glint of amusement, and maybe still of desire. His hair was also a mess and bitten marks were everywhere on his neck. 

For the first time, they had sex as three. At first, Changbin didn’t want to do it. His head was a mess between Hyunjin and the King. Even if the three of them shared a connection, and both Hyunjin or Changbin being unbothered to have sex with someone else, the dark prince still had doubts.

But once he saw Hyunjin kissing the King, caging him with his arms, his brain stopped functioning. Hyunjin wasn't dominating with him, but it was something else with Felix. Seeing the Hwang Prince manhandle the King was turning him on way too much.

He didn't resist much, not when Felix asked him to join them, lips swollen and eyes glossy and voice needy. He was weak for Felix, but even weaker when the King was so fragile. Hyunjin being there wasn't helping, seeing the beautiful face of the Prince makes him want to ruin him in every way possible. 

And here he was, on the King’s bed with the two most beautiful men in this world. Breathless, because of him and only him. He chuckles at his though, ready to take the both of them on his arms. 

But he’s stopped by Felix, who simply arches a brow at him and moves out of the bed, grabbing his robe and going to his bathroom, leaving the dark-haired boy kinda lonely and cold.

Changbin and Hyunjin look at each other, sighing. The Hwang prince lets himself fall on his back, closing his eyes. This behavior wasn't new at all. They were used to him being more distant. Felix was still sweet, and mostly still the same. 

It's like the King didn't want to create something deeper with them both. They're still talking in general after sex, but Felix never let them cuddle him. Any of them. And Changbin asked himself questions. Finally, the King was maybe scared of something?

👑

Hyunjin and him were almost asleep, still in the sheet of the King, glued to each other. Changbin has one hand on the other's hair, stroking them softly. But his mind was slowly going into sleep, his eyes closed. He was ready to fall asleep for good until he felt another weight next to him. 

He opens his eyes, looking at the figure of the King. Felix is so beautiful with the light from the candle, his golden hair still wet from his shower, his rosy skin glowing into the moon. He seems to doesn’t pay attention to him, focusing on Hyunjin’s face.

Felix removes the hair that stands on the Hwang prince's forehead and processes to put the thick blanket over his body. Changbin’s heart melted at the action, founding it hard to not fall even more for this Golden King. How not to when that boy was taking care of Hyunjin with so much sweetness?

He soon meets these two beautiful hazel eyes, losing himself into that golden constellation. He seems so innocent, so pure under the moonlight, with his beautiful freckles. Felix seems almost confused and surprised. 

“I thought you were already asleep.” The dark prince shakes his head, still looking into these beautiful golden pearls.

“I was ready to fall asleep but I felt you.” Felix only nods, ready to move again but Changbin straightens his body, going into his elbows, his hand grabbing the King’s one. “Wait, why don’t you just cuddle with us ?”

Felix’s eyes turn into cute small crescent moon, shaking slowly his head in amusement. He bits softly his lips, looking at him with a soft glint in his eyes. The King tilted his head slowly, taking his time to answer.

“Seo Changbin, the prince who tried to attack my kingdom and make me lose my crown, ready to kill me if he needs to, asking me to cuddle?” His tone was teasing, amused. 

“His majesty Lee Felix, King of the seven kingdoms, ready to show us who has power in this world and who casually let us fuck him in his bed?” The King opens his eyes in surprise and lets out an appreciative laugh escaping from his lips, nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, you caught me. The King loves to play with danger, not really with feelings.” Felix’s face softened at this statement, his small hand stroking Changbin’s cheek. He then whispered, with his low but soft voice. “I can’t be too close to you. If we caught up feeling it’s going to be even more complicated and heartbreaking. I already see how Hyunjin looks at me with soft eyes when we fuck. You know well that we can’t let this happen. Right?”

Changbin doesn’t like this speech, because he knows what the other means. And it makes hiçm understand the King's reaction. He was just trying to protect them all. And even if Changbin hates being pampered or protected, he was touched.

It makes him fall even more in love with Felix. He has this way of taking care of people that he loves, it makes Changbin weak. He wanted to be at the King's side. Not to reign, not to have more power. Just to love. 

It's something that Felix makes him learn. Power is not the only thing in your life. You need to found your own goals, to fight for yourself before fighting for someone else. And he was tired of fighting for his father.

Changbin was never afraid of his feelings and he will never be. He is stubborn, Hyunjin is too. And if he needs to fight for the King’s heart he will do it. At this point in his life, doing a marriage with the both of them can only be funny right?

“Felix.” Changbin sits slowly, going at the same level as the King, dark eyes into hazel one. “You are the only one who thinks he can’t do this. It’s not like someone will be upset if the King finishes with two hot and powerful princes by his side.” He smirks, seeing the way Felix seems so innocent and surprised. He brings him closer by his waist, his forehead against the King’s one. “And it’s been a long time since we stopped fucking you.” He closes the distance between them, selling their lips into a soft kiss. 

It was the first time that they kissed for real. Without the idea of having sex just after. It was something soft and sweet, full of feelings and emotions. Changbin's free hands found its way on the King's cheek, while Felix's hands were on his shoulder.

“Yes please, you're degrading my way of making love to you. I’m not soft when I fuck, I’m soft when I make love.” They both turn their heads, seeing a sleepy Hyunjin.

The Hwang prince struggles to open his eyes, rolling into their side softly. His arms found their way around Changbin’s waist. He looks at them, with a soft and loving glint into his eyes, smiling lazily at them. He puts one of his hands on the knee of Felix, stroking the skin.

“Let me sleep for just one hour and I will show you how I make love to you.” The intensity of his gaze almost makes Felix blush.

The King only shrugs, understanding that he found two males ready to fight for what they want. He simply rolled his eyes, making Changbin and him laying on the sheet, Hyunjin soon gluing himself to the dark-haired boy, his hand searching for the King’s one.

Felix gives in, his fingers laced with the hand of Hyunjin. He seems to be deep in thought, biting his reddish lips. He then just chuckles, looking at the both of them with shining stars in his beautiful orbs. 

“Well, The King is pretty sure that the both of you will convince him and prove him how much you want him by your side.” His smile was teasing, his voice soft and low. 

Felix wraps one of his legs around Changbin's waist and finds a comfortable spot for hiding his face in his neck, ready to sleep. He exhales softly, feeling relaxed against the hot skin of the dark prince. He closes his eyes softly, ready to fall asleep.

Hyunjin’s and Changbin’s eyes meet and they both agree to the fact that their Golden boy asked them to court him. Well, if it was an order from their loved King, they can only agree. And the three of them know already that it would only be a matter of time, before they end up together.

Changbin is glad to have tried and failed to take the crown and the throne of Felix. He meets the Love of his life, and maybe found a way to be happy for real. Having Hyunjin at his side was something even more perfect. It was like his life was complete.

They completely feel for their Golden King, and they were ready to go on their knees for him, in more than one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Golden King. I really appreciate to share it with you, and I hope that you had a fun moment. I want to thank all of you, for keeping with Golden King, for the Kudos and all.
> 
> I want to say a special thank you to my dear Soulmate, who is always by my side, and who never let me down. I love you dear, thank you for everything <3<3
> 
> Thank you to have read my story!
> 
> Love on you guys 💖


End file.
